


after party

by orphan_account



Series: message received [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Yoosung Route Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I love you. Thank you for coming into my life. For changing me. For everything. I love you, forever and always.”
  He looks at your face and the tears are already there as you try to wipe them.
He was safe, your beloved was okay and you both let yourselves melt in each other's presence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was super emotional after his route, I swear it gave me cavities.

* * *

.

.

.

  
Yoosung holds you close to him, not once leaving your side during the whole RFA party, once the guests all have left, leaving behind sweet reviews to you and the others.  
  
The party was a success, and everyone begins to filter out, V goes off telling Yoosung that he’ll be waiting for him outside.  
  
Seven says the last of his apologies, while you try to console him, he really shouldn’t beat himself up over it. Yoosung hugs him tightly, while you peck Seven’s cheeks on both sides. “Don’t blame yourself, you’re both safe and well, thank you for everything.” Seven smiles, and leaves a bit more lighter than he looked when he had first arrived hours earlier.  
  
You and Yoosung just relax in each other’s company, as you turn to him; looking at the bandages on his hurt eye, the reminder is there. He did it for everyone and you, they both risked their lives to protect this organization.  
  
Yoosung catches your worried look and gently takes your hand. “Hey, we’re okay, I love you.” You close the distance, gently cupping his face.  
  
He shuts his one eye and wraps you up in a hug, his breath tickles on your neck a bit and he squeezes you a bit tighter. “I love you, so much,” He says again.  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
He looks at you and presses his forehead against yours, giving you an a thousand watt smile—he’s always been so positive and kind.  
  
“Yoosung?” You swallow, and he hums rocking you from side to side in a weird dance. “Yes, love?” He murmurs, kissing your forehead. This boy was too much with his doting and pet names, you usually weren’t the type for it, but with him. It’s different.  
  
“Can I?” You raise your hand and ghost it over his bandaged eye, he looks a bit startled at first, flinches a bit and you take it back quickly. “Oh no, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t going to—”  
  
He cuts you off with a hug. You want to cry a bit, and he hugs you tighter. “Sorry, reflexes.” He gives a breathy laugh. “Y-you can touch, if you want.” You let your hand rise a bit slowly, your fingers barely grazing over the bandages, letting your fingers gently rub where his eyebrow would be, touching his covered cheek; Yoosung shuts his one eye, and you press your lips on the side of his bandaged temple and he sighs.  
  
“Oh honey, _honey_.” He says and laughs, nuzzling into your neck and you squeak. “Y-yoosung?” He has to bend a bit to your smaller stature, it looks as if he’s engulfing you in his arms when he really isn’t that big.  
  
“I love you. Thank you for coming into my life. For changing me. _For everything_. I love you, forever and always.”  
  
He looks at your face and the tears are already there as you try to wipe them.  
  
He suddenly panics, waving his arms animatedly. “A—ah! Was it something I said, ah, I’m so sorry, honey!” He takes his thumbs and wipes the tears away. “There! All gone,” he reassures while beaming and you laugh with tears still wanting to slip out.  
  
Yoosung kisses you on the lips and you melt, he’s so soft.  
  
“I love you,” you tell him, once you break away.  
  
He grins. “I was supposed to say that first.”  
  
You can’t help but kiss him again.

* * *

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
